


Can I Get Some Competent Teachers Here Please?

by yellow_sunrise



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Iris Is Mad, mama bear - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24394942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellow_sunrise/pseuds/yellow_sunrise
Summary: When Nora goes missing, Iris almost loses all her sense.
Relationships: Iris West & Nora West-Allen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Can I Get Some Competent Teachers Here Please?

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written for the Flash in a while but I wanted a wuick little thing to help motivate me to finish season 6, even if I know these events are not relevant.

Iris was in the middle of discussing which pictures to feature on the front of an article for the newspaper when Barry called her, which was a surprise since he was supposed to be on the Watchtower on duty.

“Yeah, honey?” she asked, getting up to close the door to her office.

“Hey, Iris. Nora’s school called and said they lost track of her on the way to a field trip,” he said and Iris stood up straighter and her eyes flashed.

“What? Just now?”

“Apparently they left the school ten minutes ago and just noticed. Listen I can ask to be taken off duty--” he began but Iris cut him off.

“Oh no, babe. I’ve got this one, you stay at work,” Iris said.

“Uh, sure. Let me know if you need anything,” he replied and she nodded.

“Thanks babe. See you at home, love you.” she hung up after that and turned to her lead photographer.

“Hey, I’ve got a family issue to take care of. Go ahead and send me the format you want to use for the spread on the hospital’s new wing and we can talk about it later.”

“Sure, boss.”

Iris drove quickly to her daughter’s school, her strides hitting the floor with barely contained fury and worry. She moved past the office secretary, without a glance and opened the principal’s office.

“Where is my baby?” she asked, her voice cracking like a whip.

“Mrs. West-Allen, you’re here!” the vice principal said, standing up to greet her.

“Yes, I am. Because apparently Nora wasn’t on the bus for the field trip like she was supposed to be? Can anyone tell me how the hell a seven year old got lost?” she asked, glancing at everyone in the room. The school principals were there, as was another woman Iris could only assume was a teacher. It was the teacher who spoke.

“As best we can figure, Mrs. West-Allen, Nora must not have heard the last call to get on the field trip bus. We’ve confirmed that she’s definitely not on the bus.”

“Okay, pause. So she was in front of the school to get on the bus, and that’s the last anyone saw her? How did someone miss that, she would’ve been the last kid left!” Iris exclaimed. The teacher winced.

“Not exactly. Multiple classes were going on the trip and a few of the other classes of upper grades were also having a field trip. So the front of the school would’ve been filled with kids.” the teacher said.

“So she could be anywhere from in the school, to wandering around the neighborhood next to it? Is that what you’re telling me? Have you ruled out the school yet?” she asked.

At this, the principal finally saw fit to speak up.

“Yes, we’re going to start looking soon,” he said, but Iris leaned forward, her eyes narrowed.

“Going to? You should already be looking for her. Should have been before I even got here. What exactly are you doing to find her? Somebody needs to get to finding my baby,” she railed, turning her gaze to the principal.

“Is there a way to make an intercom call so I can find my child? Because this is crazy. It’s everyone’s job here in some capacity to look after kids. And you’re telling me somebody didn’t have the presence of mind to do a damn headcount? What the hell kind of school is this?”

“Mrs. West-Allen I promise you that we will do what we can to find your daughter.” the vice principal said, but Iris was not reassured.

“Yeah I should hope so, or you’re gonna see the school’s name in my newspaper and it won’t be good,” she promised.

“I’m sure that won’t be necessary. Nora is a curious kid, but she’s smart, she’ll find her way back,” the teacher assured her. Iris stared blankly.

“Find her way? How is she supposed to find her way? Her classmates and her teachers are gone so she won’t recognize most of the people looking for her. And she doesn’ know the neighborhood. You know what? I’m going to go looking. Her class is on the left side, right?”

“Yes Mrs. West-Allen but--”

Iris did not bother to stop. She walked down the hallway, opening doors and looking for a pair of afro puffs and a bright yellow shirt. She was looking through the last two classrooms when the teacher from the office caught up with her.

“Mrs. West-Allen please! You’re going to startle the children.”

“I’m just peeking in. Just tell them I work for the school if you have to. Any gyms in this part of the school? Places she’d know?” Iris asked.

“The gym is down this way,” the teacher said.

“Let’s go.” Iris was beginning to feel true panic now and she practically kicked in the doors to the gym. There were lines of kids sitting on the floor and Iris looked around, before her eyes finally spotted a bright yellow shirt, afro puffs, and a fearful face that she knew.

“Mama?” 

“Hi baby girl!” Iris’s face filled with joy and she jogged to Nora, scooping her up pressing her face into Nora’s neck. She was brought to mind, when Nora was only a baby and Iris found herself breathing Nora’s fresh smell and wanting her to stay small forever. This moment topped that. Iris kissed all over Nora’s face, causing the little girl to laugh jubilantly and Iris walked out of the gym, ignoring that Nora was far too big to be carried.

It didn’t matter at all. Nora was in her arms and she was safe.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a real story about my sister. I wasn't born yet but my mom tells me about it sometimes. You can hear the rage in that ady's voice and you can feel it. And I can see Iris doing this so *shrugs*


End file.
